


for them

by ogahta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, so basically yeah u just have to find out who died in each pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogahta/pseuds/ogahta
Summary: they've lost so many people. he can't believe he'd be the one next to lose someone he dearly loves.





	for them

**** He couldn’t believe it. After all these years they’ve survived together, he couldn’t believe he lost the most important person who helped me go through everything: the horrors of the world, coping with the loss of his closest friends - hell, the loss of his closest friends couldn’t add up to the pain he felt when he saw the one he loves getting swarmed by a school of the undead and getting eaten alive just for the sake of saving  _ him _ . 

Bokuto felt lost. They have lost yet another important member of their group. Looking around, everyone is dejected and upset and horrified - but all added up together can’t describe how fucking  _ heartbroken _ and  _ dispirited _ he is. Ever this … whole thing started, Akaashi had always been there for him through thick and thin, the highs and the lows; he has always been there to make sure that Bokuto isn’t doing anything stupid that might get anyone killed - that might get  _ him _ killed. But… How blind he is.

Akaashi would go to the ends of the world to make sure that Bokuto is safe and protected, to make sure that he wasn’t in harm’s way. He’s gone through hell and back to steer Bokuto away from danger, he’s got that kind of sixth sense so where would Bokuto be without his Akaashi?

Is this what Kuroo felt when he saw the one he loves turned into the walking dead, his spirit restless? The feeling of wanting to rip his own heart out after having to reluctantly kill the person he loves and never see them again for the rest of his life? Bokuto peered over at the tall raven-haired male through his peripheral vision; the look of anger and grimness are written all over his face. Bokuto could relate to what it felt like having to kill the one you love. Maybe Kuroo had learned to move on, maybe Kuroo had learned to accept - but what does it cost? Bokuto has yet to understand that concept. 

Then he remembered the way Akaashi’s life was ripped away from him, the swarm of disgusting corpses surrounding him and leaving him no chance of escaping; it reminded him of Daichi. Suga is still grieving, he knows. Bokuto doesn’t need to find where he is, there’s no need to ask whether he was okay, because  _ he knows _ . As strong-willed as Sugawara is, he is only human; they haven’t been together for long, yet Bokuto understands the relationship between Daichi and Suga. They were close,  _ really _ close - Bokuto wonders how hard it is to lose someone who is not only your lover but also your best friend; then he realised, he lost exactly the same type of person in his life that Suga had lost as well. The feeling of regret and guilt, of having the chance to do something -  _ anything _ \- to save the man he loves, yet he still stood there helpless and unmoving. He could’ve done something, but he didn’t. (Why didn’t he? Bokuto doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to know.)

There were his friends too; Washio, Sarukui, Komi… They all perished a few months ago. Bokuto wasn’t sure how, but he knows the screams and calls for help were of something unpleasant and Bokuto doesn’t want to imagine what they were going through. Kuroo had ushered him away before he could go and investigate. He could only assume that they were caught by an unexpected swarm, too. (He should’ve gone back.)

Then there was Hinata - oh, poor, Hinata. He was still young, so inexperienced, yet he was willing to sacrifice his life for the whole group. It was a few weeks ago yet it still felt as if it was just yesterday. Bokuto remembers the way Kageyama screamed out his lover’s name over and over again, having caught by the hands of some bandits they come across by the street - fooled into helping them. Kageyama didn’t hesitate to jump in front of another bullet when one pierced Hinata’s chest. Two lovers laid by the side of the road, holding hands, facing each other - they passed away peacefully, it’s not the ending they were expecting to get yet it was still a bittersweet one. Bokuto envied of their ending; at least they got to go into the afterlife peacefully with each other.

Maybe that’s what he needs; even if it isn’t like the ending Kageyama and Hinata have, Bokuto still wants to accompany Akaashi wherever he is. He doesn’t want Akaashi to be alone in the afterlife, having to watch Bokuto do stupid things that could get himself killed and he wouldn’t be able to be there to steer him away from danger and harm’s way. After all, who would he be without his Akaashi? 

However, he doesn’t think that Akaashi would want him to end his life just like that - so selfishly. The group needs someone who has a strong will, they need someone  _ strong _ in general. As Bokuto stares into the tombstone of a messily dug grave beside the warehouse they were staying in, marked by messy carving using a hunting knife that Konoha brings around with him:  _ Here lies Akaashi Keiji. A lover, a best friend, a teammate and a brother. He will be missed by many. _ He will be missed by many alright…

“Come on,” Kuroo mumbled, patting Bokuto’s shoulder in an attempt to soothe down the overwhelming pain he felt weighing down his heart, the way his throat hurts when he tried to breathe. He felt as if his heart is ripped out of his chest, torn into millions of pieces in front of him and sewn back together, only to be ripped once again - over and over, and over.

As the others trudged away, head hanging low, he leaned down, traced the outline of the tombstone and shed a tear. For them, he'll mourn.

For _Kenma,_ he will never be forgotten. 

For _Daichi,_ he’ll continue to fight through.

For _Washio, Komi_ and _Sarukui,_  he will survive this fucked up world.

For _Hinata_ and _Kageyama,_ the energy that they’ve brought to the group will keep him, and the rest of the group, going.

For the one who's taught him to be strong during rough times, for the person who has always been there for him through the highs and the lows, for the person who has protected him before until the day he died, for the one he loves; 

For **_Akaashi,_** his sacrifice will never go down in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> dt to that one person who gave me bokuaka as the main ship :')


End file.
